The Tandy Gamer Chronicles
by Abnon Ymous
Summary: The Wotch fanfiction.  A story about four of Tandy’s most prominent game enthusiasts on an outing to the latest game shop, but once inside they find an adventure waiting to happen.
1. Level 1: The Store

The Tandy Gamer Chronicles

By Abel Sedecim

Level 1: The Store

Welcome to the town of Tandy, your not so typical town in a typical part of the world. Everyone who lives here has a story to tell from the girl next door to the comic books geeks to people you see casually walking the streets, but no story could be quite as interesting as the tale of four brave boys who had their lives changed forever. They walked down the streets of town like many times before standing behind one another in a single file line. Four all made a club and together they were the Tandy Game Society, the self proclaimed premiere of game enthusiasts. First there was Gabriel Masters, the leader and most knowledgeable one who believes the pen is indeed mightier than the any sword and like tempered steel keeps to the rules no matter what may try to break them. Behind him was Preston Abraham, a poetic soul of nature who brings wisdom to his clan in the manner of aged sage or some kind of medieval man in his way of the verse. The third was Ken Bradsword, although he may seem meek and mild mannered within his heart beats the rhythm of the warrior with the inner grace of a terrifying creature of myth to those who cross him. Last but not least was the newest edition Keith Huntington who has effectively been dubbed the Newb, but ever determined to earn the respect of his peers he would endure endless trials no matter what feats lay before him. Together they trotted down the concrete walks chatter among themselves of things of little relevance to non-game playing persons, until they reached the root of one gamers' argument.

"Why must we take time out of our annual gatherings to visit some new game shop in town," asked the impatient Keith. "We could be using this time to go on quests and improving my stats."

"If you had bothered to read the Gamer Code, under article VIII, Section B, Subsection 2, you would have read that it is our duty to inspect the latest in open game establishments to assets any and all forms of merchandise and or company supremacy compared to the current venue of purchases on our database of known game stores," said Gabriel for all to hear. "Besides there will be plenty of time to accumulate your experience once we have completed with our current obligation."

"You're not worried because you're always the DM," he said with a grunt.

"There is more to life than just points on a piece of paper," preached Preston to Keith. "A true gamer must broaden their boundaries beyond the realm of there basement or living room to other sources for a chance of greater illumination. Whether going to a convention or consulting a fellow consortium must journey wherever the call of illumination may exist. To experience more than just game life is to gain the greatest experience of all."

"I'd still rather have my points," he pouted.

"I'm sure this won't take long," said Ken. "Just a few minutes to scope out the place and then we'll be on our way."

"Sure it starts with just a peek and before you know it a whole day is wasted."

"Just be thankful we brought you along," said Gabriel stopping the caravan in front of the doors of the new shop. "Gentlemen we have arrived…" he said presenting the shop to his friends as they looked up at the sign that he read out loud. "…Finds of Fantasy, the latest game shop in Tandy."

"Doesn't look like much," said Keith addressing its rather plain exterior and sign. It wasn't fabulous design, but more like a corner shop that was still as plain and dull as the day it was purchased. No attempt at refurbishing the outside seemed to have been applied which retained a nostalgic presence to its cinder brick layers.

"Let us not forget the old saying," encouraged Preston. "It's not what's on the outside but what's on the inside."

"On that logic this place must be a _real_ good."

"I think Preston is right," said Ken. "It may seem shabby at first glance but perhaps there is more to this place then meets the eye."

"Let's just do this as quick and painless as possible," Keith said with a shrug.

"Well if everyone is satisfied then let us move to the next phase of our exhibition," said Gabriel taking the handle of the door knob. "A new adventure of discovery is about to be…discovered."

"Save the poetic phrases for the other guy in glasses," Keith remarked.

"Dually noted," was what he said in response and then with a turn of the knob they all entered one after the other into the shop.

The instant all three gamers were in the store there came a sound of alarms, blazing with sirens that caused each of them cringe and wander who or what events had currently transpired. At first there impression was that they were caught in some kind of criminal act, but the spring of confetti and streamers made them think twice especially. Then from out of nowhere it seemed a woman emerged with blonde hair and horn rimmed glasses wearing a party hat as the she blew a party favor and threw shreds of paper in the air. Though she looked rather chipper and exuberant in persona her attire looked strictly business and formal with her hair tied up in a bun.

"CONGRATULATION," she cheered and clapped to the four!

"Wha, wha, what did we do," asked the frantic Ken?

"Calm yourself Ken, times like this call for rationality not panic," said Gabriel at this rather disorderly display before cautiously approaching the women. "Madam, if I may inquire, my friends and I are curious as to this rather…extraordinary display,"

"Oh there's nothing wrong if that's what you're thinking," she said removing her hat and placing it on the counter nearby. "It's just that you four have just won the door prize."

"What are we the one millionth customers," asked Ken?

"Oh no," she said with a nod. "You're my first customers, and as such you are granted a very limited time promotional for just coming to my shop."

"Stars of the Cosmos, this is a rather fortuitous circumstance," said Preston.

"I must agree with my friend, it is very generous for you to offer us a consolation for our entrance Ms…"

"You can call me Aero," she said with a smile.

"Okay Ms. Aero, it's a pleasure to meet you and…"

"So what did we win," asked Keith interrupting.

"Have you no manner Newb, I won't have rudeness interrupt proper educate procedures."

"Oh it's quite alright," said Ms. Aero shrugging off the interruption. "You have the right to know your reward and I think you'll going to like it if you just follow me please."

"Well Gentlemen do you now see the importance of these inspections," said Gabriel with a certain heir to his words. "You never know what you'll find, so let's see what Ms. Aero has to offer us." So he led his friends where Ms. Aero went except one was left standing stiff in his tracks, until Gabriel noticed his lagging and called to him by name.

"Ken, aren't you coming," he asked?

"Oh, sorry," he said breaking off a mesmerizing effect. "I was miles off there for a second."

"Like you were ever here," said Keith beneath his breath.

"I just cannot shake off this feeling the moment I stepped in here," he said.

"You must still be shocked from that little hoopla just now, I must admit it shook me up too," said Preston.

"No, I got over that already," he assured. "It's just this other feeling that's sort of hard to describe, it makes you feel so serene and somewhat scary at the same time, you know what I mean?"

"I think I do," answered Gabriel. "I feel the same way whenever I enter a game store; it's like coming home for the first time in a long while and no matter how many games stores you go to or what merchandise they possess the feeling is always there."

"Gabriel we've been friends a long time and this isn't the first time we've been to a game store, but this feeling I can't seem to shake. It's almost…ominous."

"In either scenario we best no dwindle on this matter much longer for we know not how long this offer of the store keeper will last," suggested Preston.

"He's right, we better get going if we're going to see what we've won," said Keith leading the charge onward.

"Let's go before he makes another foolish maneuver," said Gabriel following after. Yet, even though Ken followed all his friends close behind he could not shake the feeling that he had pinching in the back of his brain. Yet, despite this doubt the four caught up to Ms. Aero at the back of the store where she opened a door to a new room.

"Welcome to the Game Zone," she said opening the door. Inside was a room with large tables and chairs and shelves stocked with objects of various odds and ends, intended for common play for anyone who would come. "This is the area where we'll hold competitions and gatherings in the new future, but for now I have another purpose in mind. Let's see were did I put it?" Then she left off to the shelves tossing various objects around and making a commotion that gamers couldn't help but hear and wander how a woman who looked so organized could leave such a messy area after she was done. "Eureka," she called as she held up the object she sought and then wiping the dust off of one of the tables she place it for the gamers to see. What they saw was a console game system very old and wore by the looks of it, but made by no manufacturer that they could identify. It had no plug or cords, but it did have one cartridge on its top that had no title, a real mystery to behold.

"What is that," asked Keith.

"A very special game console that likes of which have never been played before in your lifetime."

"I'd say the design is almost pre-industrial, maybe even prehistoric, but the fact that I've never seen such a device is rather intriguing," examined Preston adjusting his lenses.

"I don't see any wires," said Ken. "How do you turn it on?"

"You may not believe me, but it doesn't need any of those messy wires or even a power cord. To start all it needs is for someone to flip the switch and the rest will explain itself," she said with a smile.

"I'm afraid I find that assumption a little hard to comprehend," said Gabriel. "How could a device made ages ago require no electricity or controllers or a TV set to operate it? It just doesn't seem logical."

"There's nothing logical about _this_ machine," explained Ms. Aero temporarily losing her jolly demeanor. "It was made by a most brilliant architect ages ahead of his time, but what do corporate merchandisers know about art and powers beyond the almighty dollar. This machine was the only one of its creation, but since you are my first customers I'm giving you the opportunity to try it out. All you need is a little faith and spirit of the true gamer will guide you from there, so what do you say?"

"I'd say this whole thing is bogus," said Keith.

"On a normal day I'd say the same, but something inside me wants to believe there is more to this device than meets the eye," said Preston.

"I still fail to see the functionality of it all, so as surprising as it may seem I'm going with Keith on this one," said Gabriel.

"Finally we agree on something."

"Don't think this changes your status Newb. What about you Ken, what is your verdict on this matter."

Ken took a moment to look at the dusty console before him, but no matter what his mind told him his better instincts began to wander closer to the question of whether this was an ordinary piece of machinery or a new adventure just waiting to be activated.

"…I'm afraid that feeling is just not going away," he said to his friends. "It's leading me to say we should give this opportunity a chance."

"Then I guess we have no choice," said Gabriel. "The Ayes have it; we'll see just what this machine can do."

"Wait, shouldn't it be a tie," asked Keith?

"I'm afraid Newbs don't count for a full vote, it's in the code if you'd bother reading it."

"Hey wait a minute," he protested.

"Afraid we can't, the decision has been decided but you know you don't have to be here," he said in rather sly grin.

"Oh forget it," he said turning to there side. "I don't care how farfetched this thing is, you guys aren't leaving me out of it."

"Glad you see it our way because you get to the do the honors of turning it on," said Gabriel.

"…I still say this isn't going to work," he said stepping up to the machine.

"Whenever you're ready gamers," said Ms. Aero eagerly watching as Keith pressing the switch marked ON. The instant he did, everyone stood back wandering what would happen next but it simply sat there with a little red light blinking on and off as if something had been broken or amiss.

"I knew this thing wasn't going to…" but before Keith could finish his sentence all the gamers' eyes lit up with dilation as a flash of brilliant white light came engulfing them like a miniature super nova explosion. Before they could even form an idea of what was happening they all disappeared in the bright light and the last thing they saw was the smile of Ms. Aero fading with them into the great unknown.


	2. Level 2: Set the Stage

Level 2: Set the Stage

When the light began to dim the land was not as it was. No longer where there concrete walls and wooden tables, nor was there a shop. In its stead was a field of flowers and trees where the light was bright with sounds of animals surrounding the forest. One by one the players awoke into this new world standing up and unaware of what had transpired.

"Oh," groaned Ken. "Where am I? Am I dead? Why did I have to go with my heart instead of my head?"

"My thoughts exactly," said a voice next to his.

"Keith is that you," asked Ken?

"No it's the Supreme Lord of Pain and Torture, of course it's me!"

"Where are we?"

"If you don't know what makes you think that I do?"

"Perhaps a third opinion is in order," said a third voice.

"Preston, you're here too?"

"Apparently we are the subject of some profound effect occurring that has transformed out entire surroundings."  
"I agree with that assessment," said the voice of Gabriel for the forth. "Something of transcended power has happened, but what force in man or nature could have caused such a change?"

"I don't pretend to understand what's happening here, I just know that whatever it is, we're definitely not in Tandy no more," said Ken. "Could this day get any weirder?"

"You know it may just be the blur of my eyes, but was your hair always that long Ken?"

"Say what," he asked in shock as his hands held his long silky locks that were not there before? For the blast had not only changed the field, but had changed him as well in many ways. His jeans and tennis shoes were now hide boots and a loincloth and his chest was cover in a string bikini which was holding back his athletic…

"WAAAT, those aren't supposed to be there," he cried as he took a closer look! "This is like a dream…I mean nightmare!"

"Ha," laughed Keith pointing his finger toward his frantic friend. "You're a girl that is so radical or should I say ridiculous."

"You're one to criticize shaggy," he commented. For what Keith did not realize was that he too was changed, now covered all around in fur that wasn't his own but from the pelts of many animals stitched together across his body like a fur trader.

"Wow," he examining the change. "Oh well, worse things to be than a throw rug I guess."

"This is so bizarre," he said Ken stretching ever curve and bump of his body.

"You can say that again," said Gabriel approaching his friends with Preston by his side. They too had been changed, Preston with his robes of black and long pointed hat and Gabriel with his own robes and a tiara designed not for a man but for his new gender transformation.

"Does anyone else have a feeling of déjà vu," said Preston fascinated by this turn of events as he examined the fabric of his garments.

"Dude you're a girl too," said Keith breaking out in hilarious laughter.

"That comment aside, we seem to be at a rather peculiar circumstance my fellow associates but now is not the time to panic," he said assessing the situation. "Let's see what we know here, we're in the middle of a forest and for some reason we've all been change in some form of fashion with no rational explanation why? So let's start with some irrational ones."

"We're dead, I know it," said Ken. "We've died and this is our…err, punishment."

"We're suffering from exposure to hazardous hallucinogenic dust," said Keith.

"Preston tell me you have a better idea," he said shrugging off there initial assumptions.

"To be honest, I'm suspecting it has something to do with that device we activated," he said looking over at Keith.

"Don't look at me it was Gabe's idea to let me turn it on."

"No one's to blame, it was a unanimous vote," he said to reply. "Please continue Preston."

"It's obvious that object contained very potent properties far beyond the boundaries of logic," he said before steadying his lenses across his eyes. "Therefore I think of only one theory that best suits this scenario. When we turned on the box, simultaneously a vortex rift was opened in the space time continuum hurling our consciousness into the body of some distant ancestors in a flux intergalactic happenstance."

"You're so close, but there is another answer."

"What answer could that possibly?" He looked to the faces of his friends to see which one had spoken, but they were all staring behind him in disbelief at a strange in there midst. Turning his own head he spotted with a jump of surprise the speaker was a very familiar lady smiling right back at him. She was a small creature about the size of a doll but with dragonfly wings and a sparkling dress that flowed in the wind as she did. At first the gamers did not recognize this mythical little maiden, but a second passed and they knew who it was.

"Ms. Aero," they proclaimed from memory!

"Hi-yah," she said waving hello. "Glad to see you guys are alright."

"If you can call this being alright," Ken referred to his new gender status.

"I wouldn't worry about that," she said flying around on her wings like a bee over a nectarine. "Gender assignment is just a random variable that could have affected anyone, so don't take it personally just consider it a gift. It should ware off though…maybe."

"Aside from that concern I believe a bigger explanation is require," said Gabriel?

"Yes, like the in Sam Hill is going on here," asked Keith?

"What's going on here is an experience of a lifetime," she said with a twirl in the air.

"Uh, perhaps you could elaborate on that subject," asked Ken?

"Fair enough," she said sitting with her legs crossed in midair like sitting on the chair that wasn't there. "Think about all the games you've ever played; is it about the tokens, the boards, or fancy electronic software? No, it's about the feeling of adventure, the imagination of excitement, the thought that you could be just cool and powerful as those characters in make believe. Well start believing that the fantasy is not long that, the barriers have been broken and you are now a piece of a Living Game!"

"I guess that's understandable," said Gabriel. "My follow up question is, how?"

"It's quite a simple process," she said turning vertically like a hand on a clock. "The Game Box that you activated is in fact a passageway to which your material essence is transfers to the dimensional storage unit previously inserted into the console."

"You mean the game cartridge," asked Gabriel?

"Now you're getting it. The game cartridge is like a house for another world, but like any house it has a door that is the system and that door needs a key which is the will to believe. If none of you possessed that will of the mind's creative thought then you never would have made it here. It has paved the way with your hopes and dreams, tempered in the fires of imagination going beyond mere illusion and shadow making possible the highly improvable. Welcome gamers to the pinnacle of enthusiasts, not the ability to watch the dream but to LIVE IT," she said with her armed pointed dramatically in the air.

"…You're not an ordinary Shop Keeper are you," asked Gabriel?

"Oh I am," she said smiling and floating in the wind once more. "I just have an extraordinary hobby."

"So if this is a game, then what part do you play," asked Preston?

"Consider me your guide and I such I'm here to help you find answers to your questions."

"I think it's my turn to ask," proclaimed Ken. "I don't want t sound rude, but you've told us how we've gotten here so could you please tell us…How do we get out?"

"Oh there is a way. As with any game there is a quest and once completed you will return to reality when all is as it should be."

"What is this quest?"

"You must rescue a maiden from the confines of a Terrible Tower ruled by a ruthless Lord who will stop of nothing to see that anyone who comes near it will feel the wrath of pain and oblivion."

"Where is the Tower," asked Gabriel?

"Have you tried looking behind you," she said turned upside down with a pointing figure? The gamers turned there heads to the heart of the forest where stood a mighty tower constructed of dark stone standing at the clearing there in. Surrounded by a graveyard of dead trees and stones it loomed over everything with storm clouds above and lightening with thunder chanting its presence. In spite of the spire the gamers were in awe at such a terribly awesome sight trying to find the words that could sum up its description.

"Snap," said Ken at the distant spectacle.

"That's a big tower," commented Keith.

"I can see that threat is a grave one indeed," Gabriel summarized. "Still, if there is a damsel in distress then we must do our best to rescue her and return to our world victorious as only we the game society can achieve."

"What happens if we fail," asked Preston?

"Then you will continue to play, _for-ever_," she said with her eyes in shadow.

"Yeaaaaah, I think we better not fail then," said Keith.

"You know when you think about it, this is a rather fortuitous turn of events," said Gabriel.

"Just what's so fortune about this whole situation," asked the still dishearten Ken still staring at his new physique.

"I am referring to the fact that this will be the grandest test of our abilities as the Tandy's finest coalition gamers, and one Newb."

"Hey," cried Keith in offense!

"Gentlemen if there is anyone who can pass this test then it has to be us, for in our strife we will prove ourselves worthy of the title of Gamer and rise to the occasion no matter where we stand in this or any other world!"

"Here-here," called Preston. "We are gamers and if we must prove ourselves as thus then we will face any peril, solve in puzzle, and face any obstacle no matter what form it takes."

"If it will get us out of here then I suggest we do our best to succeed," stepped forth the reluctant Ken. "Let's just get this over quickly."

"I must be nuts following this chain of fools," said Keith murmuring to himself before speaking. "If you guys are going along with this, then you're not leaving me out of it."

"Then it's agreed," said Gabriel holding his fist up in high salute. "We are in this together to the end."

"TOGETHER," they said in a thunderous cheer!

"Glad to hear you're all willing to play," said Ms. Aero with a twirl. "Now, how about I give you some tools to help you on your way?" In a fantastic display of mystical powers, four orbs of power emerged and zippered into the gamers hands and each took the shape of a weapon. As each tool took shape and form, Ms. Aero offered an explanation to there purpose. "Gamers I give you these tools of your trade to come to your aid when ever danger draws nigh. So, Preston with your Wizard's Staff may you command the elements wisely, Ken with your Warrior's Sword cut through any obstacle in your path, Keith with your Wildman's Claws may you strike true to any force that would oppose you, and Gabriel with your Cleric's Hammer may you heal the weak and strike down the wicked. These are your tools use then as you see fit and I hope that you have a wise way in mind. So, have Fun!" Before she could fly off completely from scene, she was stopped by the pleas of the gamers in distress.

"Wait, are you going to leave us out here," asked Ken?

"Oh I'll be around, from time to time," she said with a wink. "I've showed you the path as any guide would do, but it's up to you to walk it."

"Can't you at least tell us how to work these things," asked Keith?

"Just trust your instincts my boy. It's like riding a bike, once you figure it out then you'll never forget and that's all I can say for now. Good luck to your gamers and remember that power is in you, you just need to believe and you'll be alright. Bye-bye." Then in a breeze of leaves she was gone vanished like a faded apparition.

"This all seems so unbelievable doesn't it," commented Ken.

"It might be bogus, but I believe in what I feel," said Keith admitting his iron claws around his bare hands. Then displaying his agile technique of clawing at nearby tree into sawdust he demonstrated his adaptation as if had been using the tools his whole life. "I must admit, I do love the feel of this."

"It figures that your instinctive nature would give you a learning curve," said Gabriel stepping forward ahead of the troops. "We best head for the Tower immediately, we don't know how long we'll remain safe beyond our enemy's detection. We don't know anything about the surrounding terrain so we best stick to the trail for now, just follow my lead."

"Why should you lead," asked Keith taking the initiative? "You're a girl."

At once a sharp pinch his Gabriel's brain like a lightening bolt that made him turn his head and grip his hammer tightly as he quickly swung it across his back. With a mighty strike he hit the ground with a white flash of power that made dust rise and rocks fly as the wind picked up his robes. The strike was narrowly a few inches from Keith which left him wide eyed as he swallowed his fears in the iron gaze of his friend Gabriel with his display of power.

"Like I said," said Keith flipping his initial opinion. "Girl or boy you're still the leader of this pack."

"Glad you agree," he said regaining his stance and brushing off the dust of his cleric robes. "Now let us continue and on the way we can try honing our skills along the way, we don't know when we might need them."

So the four travelers ventured into the forest, unaware that they were in the gaze of a dark eyes watching from atop the tower like a vulture over its prey. Standing at the edge of the loft was a dark figure wearing black armor leaning close to the edge while a small flying creature hovered like a bat over its shoulder.


	3. Level 3: Goblin Tactics

Level 3: Goblin Tactics

"Intruders," spoke the dark armored figure at the top of the tower. "Haven't seen the likes of them for awhile, I was beginning to get a little bored. I suppose I'll have to send out the welcoming party to greet them."

"Uh my Lord," asked a small nerdish looking demon with bat wings flying by his side. "What welcoming party?"

"It's a figure of speech you peon," said the Tower Lord annoyed by his comment.

"Does that mean you want me to set up an ambush," he asked shaking in mid air?

"No, I want you to set up a picnic and bring a nice fruit basket while you're at it."

"….Are you being sarcastic," asked the Demon?

"Stop being moronic and just get to work," proclaimed the ticked off Tower Lord.

"Uh, yes My Lord," said the Demon on the fly.

"It's been a while since I had a challenge," said the fearsome foe monologue. "I hope they won't disappoint me, I get so bored with weaklings. Still, as long as they hold the hope of rescuing the damsel then perhaps they may find the strength to make it this far. If they make it I will grind there bones to dust and scatter them into the winds, there flesh will burn in agony and I shall ensure that there last moments will compare to no eternity to which I send them."

"Uh My Lord, who are you talking to," asked the Demon appearing.

"Obviously not you," he said grinding his fist in fury. "Shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

"About that," he said with a slight stammer. "Which forces did you want to me to deploy?"

"I don't care, just makes sure that they do a good job." In a dark blur he stared face to the face with his frightened minion with an aura that would have made an abyss of a sun saying words that would strike body with a trembles of fear. "If they don't present a challenge to the intruders then let me just say that I will only tolerate failure for so long, get me drift?"

"YES sir, roger, right away," he said as he fled in fear.

"Idiots, why do I put up with them," he said turning back to his view? "No matter, with any luck this should prove a most interesting show."

On the road entering the outer layer of the woods the team of gamers made there way toward the Tower all the while exploring there abilities a bit further, especially Preston. He found that by aiming his staff at a specific point and concentrating hard enough he could summon the elements to life and control them in any form he chose. For practice he tried making a fire ball in his hand, but all he could form were a bit of sparks that seemed like he was trying to use a flint stone. Finally after numerous attempts he was successful starting the flame and forming into it into a perfect sphere in his palm for all to see.

"Behold my friends," he proudly gloated at his feat. "I have mastered fire, ouch," he cried as the flame singed his fingers causing him to extinguish it on the ground.

"Yes, you're a real master of the elements," said Keith flexing the metal extensions on his hands. "So how much longer until we get to this Tower," he asked?

"Under normal circumstances I'd tell you, but since we are not in a normal circumstance the measurement of distant could be legions for all I know," responded Ken.

"Fear not my friends we should be there shortly, but until then be on you guard. You never know when danger might strike, when you lease expect it," said Gabriel lugging his hammer over his girly shoulder.

"You're sounding like some kind of wacko conspiracy nut," said Keith.

"Never lower you guard in a game," he said eying back and forth at every grass tree and brush in the midst. "You have to know every factor, plan for any possibility and to be always alert for the slightest infraction for you never know when or how you enemy might strike, you must anticipate every move to win."

"I think you're just being paranoid," he simply scruff. "You make it sound that there are enemies behind every brush waiting to pouch at a moment's notice."

Little did he know that was exactly what was happening for surrounding them in the brush moving without a sound were swarms of Goblin warriors scurrying at the ready. Yet despite there hunger for carnage and destruction, they were held back by the presence of the Demon hovering by the commander of the squads like a master holding the leash of his dog.

"I can smell fresh meat," whispered one of the goblin minions.

"Yes, let us cut and a have a taste," said another in delight.

"No," said the Demon hovering by. "We have to wait when the moment is right. We cannot risk using the element of surprise?"

"What surprise," brashly asked a naïve minion?

"Quite you fool," commanded the Demon to ignorant one. "You want to give away our position?"

"Sorry," he blabbed out?

"Don't be sorry, just be quite," he reinforced with a whisper.

"Be what," the minion asked?

"Quite," he said raising his voice.

"Huh?"

"QUITE," said the frustrated Demon quickly realizing he had just shouted this word!

"Did you hear something," said Gabriel stopping the troop and moving his head back and forth for the slightest sound.

"You see what paranoia does to you," asked Keith?

"Just listen," he said grapping his hammer at the ready.

"Nobody, make a sound," said the Demon beneath his teeth.

"GOTCHA," responded a fool of a Goblin!

"Over there," said Gabriel pointing his hammer to the sound. "There's something in those bushes."

"So much for the element of surprise," said the Demon placing his palm on his head.

"Good, now we kill them," said a zealous warrior leaping from the brush. "CHARGE," he cried with a shout that sent the other forces streaming like a sea of torment on the rise to greet the games face forward with steel blades and spines! As the storm headed fiercely in force time seemed to slow as the gamers readying to greet the foes head on shoulder to shoulder.

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands," said Gabriel grabbing his weapon of attack.

"Time to tear some threads," said Keith slashing his claws like a tiger.

"Let them cometh," said Preston twirling his staff.

"You know guys, I have to be honest: I'm not really feeling into character under these circumstances," said Ken trying to hold his sword in the proper guard.

"It's a good time to get accustomed," said Gabriel as Goblins jumped in air like a tidal swarm over his head. Yet he stood firm like most of his friends and said words that set off the battle like a fire to a powder keg. "Gentlemen…fight!"

BAM, the hammer struck sending Goblins flying in the opposite direction from whence they came as Gabriel used his mighty tool to bat against his foes like practice on an open range. Like a cat of a jungle and the speed of a wolf Keith dodged his opponents and shattered there weapons to shards then turned there armor into metal ribbons making them flee in bare arms. Preston found a useful solution to dealing with his foes in a form of a spell he had become quite fawned with in the field of battle.

"Lightening bolt," he called sending an electric blast to closest foe. He loved it so much that he cast the spell as fast as he could recover sounding like a skipping records on an old time recorder saying. "Lightening bolt, Lightening bolt, Lightening bolt," he cried like mighty Zeus from on high!

Ken tried was in the midst of battle with a fierce Goblin warrior with a curved blade, but rather than fight back he tried his best to avoid any confrontation on he thought he possessed not the fluent nature of combat abilities.

"Wait, can't we talk this over," he asked avoid slash after slash? It was not use talking to one who possessed a lust to bath in the blood of his opponent.

"Die," he cried as he swung, but Ken would do nothing but duck and weave. Finally, his luck ran as he slipped on the grass and lost his foot leaving him exposed for attack. The Goblin saw his opening and slung his blade at his open side while all Ken could do was close his eyes in the face of impending peril as the sound of colliding metal rung out in the air. In that instant of instinct Ken had managed to block and blow much to his own amazement when he opened his own eyes once more. His enemy tried to strike again, but to no avail as Ken performed anther block as if something inside him had been awakened from the depths. Swashbuckling with steel he improved his natural skill of combat and enjoying this battle to a great extent, until the tables had turned in his favor as his enemy fell to the floor. Raising his sword high Ken readied to strike the final blow, but from the moment his enemy closed his eyes awaiting his death his sword did not reach him but instead he was met with a fist that knocked him out cold. He raised his sword once more high in the air as he stood over the ruin of his fallen foe and gave a cry of cheer and praise of his ability to fight.

"Good to see you've got your groove on," said Gabriel leaping right beside him.

"I've never felt so alive, it's almost as if I've been born again," said the Amazon Ken. "I feel so power, so invincible and so incredible!"

"I don't mean to rain on you, but I think your bravado would be best saved for other matters," he said pointing at the hordes of hundreds still on the rise.

"Bring up on," he said swinging his sword. "The way I'm feeling nothing can stop me!"

So the two went into battle alongside there friends fighting beyond the point that there limbs were sore, but some time later they were fighting back to back holding there weapons high as a circle of enemies snare around them like a pack of wolves cornering a rabbit.

"How did we ever arrive in this situation," asked Keith to his friends?

"We were doing so well, but there's just too many of them," responded Gabriel. "Even with our newfound abilities we take them all."

"Just when I was getting into the swing of things," said Ken.

"We'll be lucky if we get out this alive," said Preston. "Just remember that if I die none of you can have my book collection."

"Way to be stingy at a time like this," commented Keith.

"Enough of your rambling talking meat," called a lead Goblin of the group! "It's time to cut and serve," he said brandishing his sharp blade.

"Let's make trophies of there skulls," suggested another Goblin.

"I want the women first," said one with his hands reaching out.

"YES, THE WOMEN," chanted the others in succession!

"I knew this form would be a curse," said Ken.

"Do not label it so quickly, perhaps this is a blessing in disguise," said Preston turning his head to Gabriel. "Gabriel you get my drift?"

"Oh yeah," said Gabriel putting down his weapon as a strange glow began o surround him. "By all means go ahead and take us, we surrender."

"What," asked Keith in disbelief? "I'm not going to, Oof," he declared as he suddenly felt a silent jab to his side from his nearby.

"Quite," said Preston. "Just watch and learn."

"What can we do when faced with such big and strong adversaries," he said walking slowly and assuredly toward the enemies. "Who else but such fearsomely intriguing creatures such as yourself could have overcome us?"

"Has the heat of battle fried his brain or something," asked Keith noticing his peculiar behavior?

"This is where all those Charisma points come in handy," said Preston.

"So which one of you will be the one to tie me up," he said holding his wrists out ready to be wrapped. Yet, when on hand tried to approach them it was slapped aside by another troop who was fueled by a jealous passion.

"Hey I get to tie her up," said the Goblin.

"Like heck you are," he responded!

"Over my dead body either of you will," said a third unsheathing his sword.

"No I am," said a forth.

"I am," said a fifth.

"Oh yeah," he asked.

"Bring it on you crusty cur," he said as he readied his blade. Like a match to a gun powder keg, the horde of goblin warriors began to fight amongst themselves eventually forgetting about there reason for the quarrel and caught in the thrill of death and carnage amongst there own. In a combination of horror and amazement the gamers watched the spectacle of battle of Goblin against Goblin.

"There are so many levels of wrong with this picture," commented Keith.

"I cannot believe that that worked," asked Ken?

"Basic Goblin Psychology," explained Preston. "They love to fight and when the right motivation they will fight amongst themselves to the point of near extinction. Haven't you ever read Return of the King?"

"I read the same book and I had the proper _motivation_," said Gabriel promptly positioning his bust. "Once I knew of my advantage and used it and the results are evident."

"I guess that's good in a very disturbing sort of way," said Keith.

"Well before these things evolve beyond the point of our plot I suggest we ease on out of here," said Preston. So the four gamers snuck passed the chaotic hordes toward the Tower and no one even noticed them flee, except for one. Floating toward the heart of the battle was the Demon floating high and trying to get the attention of the legion below.

"You idiots," he said trying to gain control of the crowd! "You let them distract you and now you're letting them get away. You are letting your stupid impulses get the better of you."

"Who are you calling STUPID," asked one of them?

"I'll tear your wings off you little vermin," said another drawn to his attention.

"Right after I cut off you belly and eat his guts on an open fire," said a third.

"BLOOD," cried a furious forth!

"Now wait a minute everyone, let's not get carried away," he pleaded. Yet it was too late for a swarm of soldiers pounced upon him dragging into a cloud of perpetual torment from which he could not escape from.


End file.
